


the glorious wreck of geralt

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [27]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Jaskier loves making a mess of Geralt. Their new toy, a remote-controlled vibrator, is a GIFT.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	the glorious wreck of geralt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 27.vibrator of KINKTOBER 2020.

Jaskier likes watching Geralt writhe as he fiddles with the remote, making the vibrator pulse where it’s been carefully pushed inside Geralt’s ass, reaching just so that it rests against his prostate… and it vibrates unpredictably thanks to it’s variable speed setting, which Jaskier doesn’t play around with… much. Not at all, really. Maybe a little. The teeniest tiniest bit.

(It’s all the time.)

Geralt’s heels dig into the mattress and the muscles on his forearms bulge as he struggles with his restraints, making the sturdy cast iron bed rails rattle. His beautiful, hard cock is straining and twitching, but he’s unable to come, having a cockring fitted snugly around him.

‘Jaskier…’ His voice is scratchy and he sounds like he’s been screaming and sucking cock for days, which… well, it’s not  _ weeks. _

Jaskier looks at the wreck of him, making the vibrator hum at a low setting, which still has Geralt squirming and breathing raggedly, keening. 

They have been going at it for a while, time isn’t important, those little mewls and the shifting of that big, muscled body are. Jaskier’s own body has needs and wants, but they’ve been put to the side for this… the glorious wrecking of Geralt.

There’s nothing he’d like to do more than just fuck himself on Geralt’s big hard cock while the vibrator hums inside him, but that’s for another time, he’s been playing with his boyfriend for too long already.

‘Geralt,’ is not a question nor really an answer, either. His thumb taps at the dial, ratcheting the vibrations up a notch, from the low level hum to maybe a middling pulse.

Geralt makes the  _ best _ little desperate noise.

‘I want to come.  _ Please. _ ’

He taps the remote against his jaw, his thumb on the dial shifting the intensity of the vibrations to and fro. He hums. And smiles as Geralt makes the very best noises, as his body flexes to try and remove the intrusion inside, even when the rational part, which has stopped working at least ten minutes ago, must know it’s fruitless.

‘Well…’ he drawls, as if considering, his cock leaking at the sight and sounds ‘I guess you could.’

It’s a moment's work to open the ring and flick the vibrator to its highest setting and watch as Geralt comes, hard and shaking, his back bowing, crying out Jaskier’s name.

_ Perfect. _


End file.
